Typically, engine systems for both highway and off-highway vehicles include a cooling unit, or heat exchanger, capable of cooling the engine cooling fluid (e.g., coolant), transmission oil, engine oil, etc. Cooling units may be positioned under the hood or within the engine compartment of the vehicle. However, cooling units for off-highway vehicles may be large and difficult to package under the hood or in the engine compartment without obstructing the operator's line of sight. Additionally, heat in the engine compartment may risk damage to temperature-sensitive components within or near the engine compartment. For off-highway vehicles, the cooling system may include multiple cooling units in a compact configuration in order to minimize any impact on the size and weight of the vehicle.